clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Chests
Summary *Earn chests to unlock rewards, collect new cards and upgrade existing cards. *Silver, Gold, Giant, Magical and Super Magical chests are earned by winning battles after the Tutorial. *Each player has four Chest slots, so you can only have up to four Chests waiting at a time. You can still battle when your Chest slots are full, but you will not be able to win a Chest from that battle. *Super Magical chests contain better rewards than Magical Chests, which contain better rewards that Giant Chests etc. (Super Magical > Magical > Giant > Crown > Gold > Silver > Free Chest) *All Chests have better rewards at higher Arenas. **Chests can always contain Cards from Arenas that you have already passed. Unlocking a new arena adds new cards to the Chest rewards- none are taken out. ***If you received Chests in a lower Arena, it will only contain Cards from that arena and below, even if you advance to a higher arena. *Only Free and Crown Chests can contain Gems. Rarity *Rare Cards are 10 times rarer than Common Cards. *Epic Cards are 20 times rarer than Rare Cards. *Legendary Cards are 20 times rarer than Epic Cards. *Any chest could contain an Epic Card. *Any chest from Arena 5 or higher could contain a Legendary Card. Chest types Free Chest *Free Chests are awarded for free every 4 hours. *Uncollected chests will stack (maximum 2) for unlock the next time the player is online. *After you have 2 free chests waiting, the timer for the next Free Chest will be stopped until you collect one of your waiting Free Chests. Crown Chest *The Crown Chest is unlocked after you win 10 crowns in battles. *The Crown Chest has a 24 hour cool down that starts as soon as the previous one becomes available. This allows for a new chest to be opened at the same time every day. *Crown Chest always contains 2-4 gems. Silver, Gold, Giant, Magical and Super Magical Chests *Chests won from battles after the Tutorial range in rarity from Silver to Golden to Giant to Magical to Super Magical (i.e. it is more likely that the player will find a Silver chest than a Magical or Giant) *The cost to purchase a Giant chest, Magical Chest, or Super Magical Chest from the Shop increases based on the Arena the player has unlocked. The higher the Arena level, the higher the cost since chests from higher arenas contain more rewards. *The Silver Chest has no guarantee on the rarity of the cards you will get. The Gold Chest guarantees a few Rares, the Giant Chest guarantees a large number of rares, the Magical Chest guarantees less rares than the Giant chest but also guarantees Epic cards. Super Magical Chests guarantee the highest number of rares and Epic cards and have the highest chance of obtaining a Legendary card! Trivia *The Giant and Super Magical Chests were added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. **Originally Silver and Gold Chests were available in the store in place of the Giant and Super Magical Chest. *Since you can hold up to 2 Free Chests, you can log in once every 8 hours to collect without losing any possible "Free Chest time". This also means you can get up to a maximum of 6 Free Chests per day. *Wooden Chests can not be obtained by winning Battles, except in the Tutorial. *After winning the fourth match in the Tutorial, it rewards you with a Chest that guarantees you with an Epic Card. *Chests are not determined by chance, they are determined by a cycle. **There are 3 magical and 3 giant chests in the 240 chest cycle. **Super Magical Chests are the only Chests given by chance. de:Schatztruhen Category:Gameplay